Soft Spot
by zeaeevee
Summary: Having spent so much time around the pandas, Tigress couldn't help develop a soft spot for two of them in particular.


**Hey there everyone. I'm back. Yes, I am not dead… yet. But I just might be after I watch the movie. (** _ **Squeals in excitement)**_

 **Ok, onto business;**

 **1\. Happy New Year 2016 to all my loyal readers.**

 **2\. I must apologize for my absence. I haven't really had any new ideas till now.**

 **3\. My desktop computer somewhat broke down on me last month, and I had been unable to continue and update my stories. I am a bit worried I may have lost all my work. Luckily, I had backed up my story "Perfect Match" onto a thumb drive. (I thought I didn't update what I had on the thumb drive). I got a new laptop for Xmas, so I will be able to continue it as well as some new works.**

 **4\. Thank you all for sticking with me through my endeavors.**

 **There are some other stuff that have happened, that kept me from writing, but all is good now.**

 **So please enjoy my first submission for the year and please leave a review when you are done. If you spot any major error, please let me know, cuz I still tend to miss some no matter how many times I re-read my stories.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Soft Spot

Tigress exhaled heavily as she sat at the edge of a lake in the Panda Village. The sky was clear and stars twinkled brightly in the night sky, giving her a sense of peace.

She looked into the crystal clear water and let out another heavy sigh. The Valley of Peace had been attacked by Kai. She was the only one to escape. She felt bad, but there was nothing she could do. The others were turned into statues, and she just barely escaped with her life. She knew there was only one person who could stop the evil Kai, so she had no choice but to set out, leaving everyone behind, to find him.

When she found him, she could barely continue to stand. He was strolling outside the Panda Village, and when he saw her, battered and bruised, he rushed over to her. She had to use all her will power not to blush when he asked her what had happened and how she was able to find him. She told him everything that had happened and that she was able to find him by following his scent. He was not as successful as her though, because his face became as red as a tomato, causing her to give a gentle smile despite her condition.

He had carried her, bridal style, the rest of the way to the village. Normally she would protest against such an action, but she was barely able to move after her journey and had fallen unconscious. She awoke to find an elderly panda and some baby pandas hovering over her, and parts of her body covered in bandages, as she lay on a bamboo bed.

"Oh! You're finally awake!" The elder panda excitedly exclaimed. She chased away the baby pandas and left the room together with them. Shortly after, she returned with Po and his fathers following close behind.

Tigress groaned when she struggled to sit up. Po was quick to help her, gently easing her into a sitting position, and placing a pillow behind her back for support. He sat on a stool next to her bed. Mr. Ping gave her a cup of tea to help her relax more. After some time, she fully explained the situation to them. Po was hesitant on what he had to do, but he knew he had no other choice.

Tigress sighed again, as she remembered all that happened in such a short period of time. Her ears twitched when she heard very light heavy footsteps approaching her. She didn't bother to turn around, knowing that whoever was approaching was no threat to her.

"Ti-gwess." She heard a tiny voice say with caution, and felt a slight tug in her robe. She sat up straight and calmly turned to greet her visitor with a gentle smile. It was a female panda cub. Still very much a baby. Her name was Lei Lei. Tigress had gotten to know the little cub, who seemed very fond of her the moment they met, and she in turn, developed a soft spot for the cub. Lei Lei was holding the Tigress action figure in her other paw. Tigress remembered how Po told her that the cub found the action figure when it fell out of his bag when he entered the village, and she refused to give it back. He didn't say any more than that, but she had her suspicions that there was more behind it, but she didn't press further on it.

"Hello little one." Tigress told the cub. Lei Lei smiled and walked to stand next to the feline. Tigress picked up the cub and cradled her while placing her to sit between her legs. The cub giggled, as she held on tight to the Tigress figure. Tigress continued to smile.

"You really like that action figure, don't you?" Tigress gently asked the cub.

Lei Lei nodded. "Stripy baby, beautiful. Ti-gwess, more beautiful." She replied.

Tigress perked up, eyes widened and blushed upon hearing what the cub had said.

"You… You really think I'm beautiful?" She asked. Lei Lei nodded again.

"Ti-gwess, very beautiful." The cub continued.

Tigress smiled and softly chuckled at the cub. She was about to reply when she heard heavy but somewhat light footsteps approaching. She immediately knew who it was.

"Hello, Po." Tigress gently greeted, not bothering to turn around. Her rewarded response was the unmistakable chuckle from said panda.

"Hey, Ti." Po replied, sitting close to the feline, on her left.

"Po! Hi!" Lei Lei exclaimed to greet Po.

"Hey there, Lei Lei." Po waved at the cub. "So what were you two doing?" Po asked Tigress, naturally curious of the feline's actions.

"We were just-"

"Ti-gwess, beautiful!" Lei Lei cut her off. Tigress lightly blushed at the cub's boldness.

"Y-yes. She was just telling me how she thought I was beautiful." Tigress stated. "And I was about to tell her how beautiful she is, too." She finished, as she tickled the cub's chubby belly, causing her to giggle. She stopped after a while and caressed the cub's head and cheeks. Lei Lei sighed at the feel of the feline's gentle caress. This slowly, but surely, lulled the little cub to sleep. She still held on tight to the Tigress action figure. Tigress continued her action even after the cub had long fallen asleep.

Po sat there, unusually silent, just watching the interaction between Tigress and the cub. The sight of it made his already warm heart, warmer, and a very light blush to form across the bridge of his nose. Then, they heard something that cause both warriors to freeze up.

"Stripy…mm… mama… Ti-gwess." The cub mumbled in her sleep, subconsciously nuzzling herself further into the feline. Both warriors didn't expect to hear such a thing come from the young panda. She had only known the feline for a day. Tigress recovered and cradled the cub closer to her body as she continued to caress the cub with a gentle love filled smile and gaze towards her. Po continued to look on, still not believing what he had just heard after recovering from the shock. He was slightly startled when the feline spoke up.

"You've been very quiet, Po." Tigress started. "That's very unlike you. Is something wrong?" she asked the giant panda. A few seconds of silence passed, before Po finally spoke up.

"S-she… s-she's… n-not wrong, you know." Po finally said. Tigress finally tore her attention away from the cub, and looked up at the panda sitting next to her. She gave him a confused look, wordlessly asking, what he meant.

Po scooted closer to the feline, causing their sides to touch. He placed his right paw on the ground behind her, leaning his weight onto it, and causing him to press more onto the feline. He was testing the waters. He wanted to see if she would push him away for overstepping his and her boundaries. When she didn't, he took a chance. He removed his arm from behind her, brought his paw up and gently caressed her left cheek with the back of his paw.

"You really are… beautiful." He told her softly, as he cupped her left cheek and continued to caress her. Tigress' eyes widened, but said nothing, as she gazed and listened to the panda. Po then looked down at the cub in her arms and smiled. He brought his other paw up to the cub's head and gently caressed it, causing the cub to nuzzle Tigress' side. "And… you would make a great mom, one day." He finished, looking up into her eyes, with a gentle smile.

Tigress couldn't believe what she had just heard. Did he just confess his feelings for her? Did she just allow him to get close to her without pushing him away? Heh. She couldn't believe it. Being around all these pandas, had caused her to become soft.

Tigress softly chuckled, confusing the panda and causing him to remove his paw from her face.

"I can't believe… I've only been around you pandas for one day, and… I've already gone soft." She stated. Po understood what she meant.

"You're still you, Tigress. This is just… you're just showing another part of you." Po told her.

"I… we can't." Tigress told him, looking away. Now he was really confused.

"What do you mean?" Po asked.

"If what you just said, was your way of confessing your feelings for me; we can't." She explained. "You're betrothed, Po. So… we can't." she finished, eyes tightly shut, as she forced to hold back her tears.

Po's eyes widened, as he remembered telling her how he was promised to Mei Mei at birth. But… the way Po saw it, that arrangement should have been broken after the pandas were attacked. It had been more than thirty years and they had no idea if he was alive or not. Nor he that there were any pandas left. Mei Mei should have moved on by now, and he himself could have already been married if Mr. Ping had had him betrothed. Po sighed and brought his right paw under her chin and lifted it so she could face him once again.

"Tigress… as far as I'm concerned, that's a broken promise." He told her. "I… Tigress I…"

Tigress chuckled softly. "You've already gotten this far, Po. Don't back down now." She teased.

Po chuckled at this. He inhaled then exhaled to compose himself.

"I… Ti," he started, now caressing her cheek, "I've had feelings for you, for a very long time. And although our first meeting wasn't the smoothest, my feelings for you never faltered."

"Ok, now you're just being a fanboy." Tigress stated, pulling her head away from him. She thought he was referring to the fanboy crush he had on her before they met, and Po figured that she thought so too. But that was not true.

"Tigress," he paused. "It was long before that." Tigress eyed him from the corner of her eyes, still not believing him.

"Before you became part of the Furious Five, before I even knew about Monkey, Mantis, Crane or Viper." This caught the feline's attention, and she turned to face the panda once again.

"I… Tigress, I fell for you, the first time I saw you walking through the village with Master Shifu." Tigress gasp at that. The only time she had walked through the village with Shifu, was when she was a cub, the day Shifu had adopted her. After that, the only person she went to the village with, was Master Oogway. "You were and still are, the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on." He brought his paw up to cup the side of her face once again.

Tigress couldn't help it as she allowed the tears to flow freely. She really had gone soft. Soft for the panda before her.

"I wanted to tell you this after we returned from Gongmen City. When… when Shen shot you with his weapon, I…" tears started to fall from his eyes. "I thought I'd lost you. I th-thought I'd lost the woman I fell in love with." Po confessed. "And yet, after all that, I was still too afraid to tell you how I felt about you. And… and now, this happens."

Tigress knew he meant everything that was happening right now. His real father showing up, finding out he wasn't the last panda. Finding out he was betrothed. And an evil supernatural being out to destroy them.

"I… I thought I had lost you too." Tigress replied through teary eyes, averting her eyes away from the panda. "When Shen shot you at the factory, I was broken. I lost all purpose and will to fight. I didn't fully understand why. I knew you were part of the reason, but it wasn't until we returned home that I truly understood. I… still sometimes get nightmares of that scene, constantly reminding me, of how close I came, to losing the man I fell in love with." She looked back at him, to see him gently smile toward her. She returned it with a gentle smile of her own.

Po brought his other paw up to cup her other cheek and used his thumbs to gently wipe away her tears. He leaned in towards her, while gently bringing her head towards his. She didn't hesitate, being careful not to let go of the cub in her arms, as their foreheads and noses touched, eyes closed with content.

"Tigress… I know, this isn't the right time for this, given our current situation. But… if I make it out of this fight alive," he separated their heads from each other. They stared into each other's eyes lovingly. "Would you do me the honor, of becoming my mate?" Po asked the feline.

Tigress was hesitant. She averted her eyes from the panda. "I…I would, love to, Po… but, what about-"

Po silenced her, by placing one of his thumbs over her lips. "Don't think about it." He whispered. "I'll handle it. And I'm sure they'll understand."

Tigress still wasn't sure, but she smiled and nodded towards the giant panda. "Then, I would be honored. And, I know you'll come out of this fight alive."

Po smiled and brought their heads together once again. Eyes closed, they gently nuzzled their noses together, before slowly easing into a kiss. A kiss filled with the love and passion that they felt for each other.

However, unbeknownst to the two, they were being watched by three figures. Two big ones and one short one. The two big figures stood together on one side of the village, while the other stood on the porch of one of the houses closer to the lake. Those figures were none other than Li Shan, Mei Mei and Mr. Ping.

Mr. Ping smiled at the scene before him, mumbling 'About time' before waddling back into the house. The other two, however, continued to watch.

Mei Mei let out a heavy sigh of defeat.

Li Shan placed a comforting paw on her shoulder. "I guess… it was to be expected." Li Shan stated.

"Yea..." Mei Mei softly replied. "We didn't really expect him to just accept that he was betrothed at birth. Especially since he didn't grow up amongst his kind."

"I'm… not upset about it though. I mean, let's face it Mei Mei, you should have found someone else by now. I thought my son was dead, and some of the males your age lost their betrothed during the attack." Li Shan stated.

"I know. But, I guess there was just this little part of me that just knew. And I guess it was right. It's just… too bad we didn't find him sooner." Mei Mei stated. "Besides, I knew, from the moment he brought her into the village, she was special to him. He just… he just had that look." Mei Mei tried to explain.

"I know. I saw it too. It was the same look I gave his mother. I even saw it when I first met her in their village. He became… a completely different person around her." Li Shan stated, as they continued to watch the two. Li Shan sighed. "I'll talk with my son once they are done."

"And I'll have a talk with Tigress." Mei Mei added, as they continued to watch the newly formed couple.

Po and Tigress broke apart after needing to recover some much needed air. They softly chuckle towards each other before Tigress nuzzled her head into the crook of Po's neck. Po smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. The two sat in comfortable silence, just enjoying the feel of each other's embrace.

"I never thought I'd have the chance." Po said, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" Tigress hummed, not removing herself from her position.

"The chance to be with you. To have the most hardcore warrior of all of China, to fall for a simple panda, like me." Po continued. Tigress removed herself from his neck, and sat up straight to face the panda.

"Don't belittle yourself, Po. Granted that, had we never met, it wouldn't have happened. I'd still be… somewhat uncaring of others and only focusing on pleasing Shifu." Tigress started. "But that's not what happened. We did meet. And although it took some time, I accepted you as a warrior, then as a friend… and now… as a lover. The more time I spent with you, the more the walls around my heart came down. I developed a soft spot for you, but was afraid to show it… till now." She smiled towards him. "I'm glad you fell into my life, Po."

Po smiled upon hearing that. "I'm glad, too."

"No, really. You literary _fell_ into my life." Tigress stated with a teasing smile.

It took Po a moment, before he began to quietly laugh, so as not to wake the sleeping cub, as he remembered his grand entrance at meeting the legendary warriors. Tigress laughed as well, before looking down at the cub in her arms.

"I think it's time I brought this little one home." Tigress stated, as she got up from the ground. "You coming?" she asked the giant panda.

Po shook his head. "You go on ahead. I'll meet you back at the cottage." He told her. She nodded and began to make her way through the village. Po smiled as he watched her leave, then let out a content sigh before laying on his back onto the soft grass. His paws under his head as he looked up at the stars above, a huge smile on his face. His smile soon dropped when someone came into his line of sight.

"Hey, dad." He flatly greeted his panda father, who was now hovering over him.

"Hello, son. We… we need to talk." Li told Po. Po sighed and sat up.

"I'm guessing you saw us, huh?" Po stated, getting straight to the point.

Li sat next to Po. "Yes, _we_ did." Li replied.

"We?" Po raised a brow in confusion.

"Mei Mei and I." Li replied.

Po sighed once again. "Dad, I know Mei Mei and I were promised to each other at birth, but…" he paused. "… you can't really expect me to just accept that. I didn't even know there were still any pandas around till now. If anything, I could have been married by now had my dad promised me to someone when he decided to take care of me and raise me as his own when he found me." Po stated.

"Why didn't he?" Li asked.

"I asked the same thing. When I asked him, he said, that, although it is Chinese tradition, he doesn't believe in forcing someone to love another." Po replied. "And I understood what he meant. But I really understood it, when I first saw and met Tigress."

There was a moment of silence between them, as Li allowed it all to sink in.

"You really do love her, don't you, son?" Li asked.

Po sighed. "With my entire being." He replied, looking into the lake in front of him. "When I first saw Tigress, when we were cubs, it… I just, became attracted to her. It… it was love at first sight for me. All the years past and I continued to love her from afar. I knew so much about her, yet she knew nothing about me. That all changed, when I became the Dragon Warrior. Our first time meeting wasn't the greatest, but eventually, she warmed up to me. When she began to accept me, we were comrades in battle, then friends, then best friends… and, now…"

"Lovers." Li finished. Po looked up and nodded towards his father with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, dad. Mei Mei is a great person, and I'm sure, had I grew up here, she'd be a perfect mate for me." Po paused again. "But… but my heart belongs to Tigress. I-I hope you understand."

Li smiled towards his son. "Of course I do, son."

Po looked at his father a bit confused. "You're not mad."

"Why would I be? The Valley of Peace is your home, son. The people there are your family. I would never force you to give all that up just to live amongst your kind after you didn't even know we existed. And I would never force you, to forget about the one you want to spend the rest of your life with. All I want, is for you to be happy, son. And I can see, that she makes you very happy."

"Yes, she does." Po smiled at his father. "Thanks, dad." There was a slight pause. "But… what about Mei Mei? Is she ok with it?" he asked.

Li chuckled. "I assure you, son. She supports you one hundred percent. In fact, she's probably talking with Tigress right now, to let her know it's ok."

Po nodded, though it really didn't set his mind at ease unless he heard it from the female panda herself, or from Tigress.

Tigress continued to walk through the village, holding the panda cub tightly in her arms, when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Master Tigress?"

Tigress stopped in her tracks and perked up, having recognized the voice immediately. She let out a sigh and turned to face her follower.

"Oh. Hello Mei Mei. Did you need something?" Tigress asked, doing her best to stay calm. Mei Mei noticed the cub in Tigress' arms, which opted her to keep her voice down.

"I want to talk to you about Po." Mei Mei stated. Tigress kept her composure.

"What about him?" Tigress asked.

"I just wanted to tell you, that its ok." Mei Mei started. Tigress gave her a confused look. "I saw you two by the lake." Tigress froze up upon hearing that they had been caught. She diverted her gaze to the ground.

"Look, Mei Mei, I'm sorry if I overstepped boundaries. But, Po and I have known each other for quite some time, and we've been through a lot together. And… with everything that's been happening, I couldn't help myself. Even… with the knowledge that he… and you… I'm sorry, Mei Mei. Coming between two people is the last thing I'd ever want to do." Tigress explained.

"As would I." Mei Mei stated, getting the feline's attention once again. "Like I said, Tigress, its ok. Yes, Po and I were promised to each other at birth, but that is now a broken promise. I can't force Po to like me… well romantically, I mean… when it is as clear as the morning dew, who it is he truly loves." She paused for a moment. "I saw the look on his face when he carried you into the village. I saw the look he gave, as he watched you play with the cubs. He cares very deeply for you. And from what you just said, so do you for him. You were willing to give up your own happiness for his… willing to let him go if you have to. That… that is true love. And I NEVER come in the way of true love." Mei Mei finished, smiling brightly towards the feline. Tigress returned it with a gentle smile of her own.

"Thank you, Mei Mei, for understanding." Tigress thanked the female panda.

Mei Mei gave a slight bow towards Tigress, before wishing her goodnight and head in other direction. Tigress kept a gentle smile on her face as she watched the panda leave. She soon brought her attention back to the cub in her arms, who had squirmed a bit before relaxing again into the feline's body. Tigress chuckled and continued on her way to the cub's living quarter. When she got to the cottage, she was shocked when the parents told her she could have the cub for the night.

"Are you sure?" Tigress asked, unsure about the arrangement.

"Oh very sure, dear." The mother panda replied. "You see the way she's curled herself into you? I have no doubt that her other paw is clutched very tightly to your robe." She stated.

Tigress was confused. She shifted her arm, slightly pulling the cub away from her body and sure enough, the cub's paw that wasn't holding the action figure was holding on very tightly to her robe. Tigress sighed in defeat and brought the cub back towards her body.

"I'll have her back tomorrow." Tigress told the mother panda.

"I'm not worried, dear. I know she's in safe paws." The panda mother replied. Tigress nodded. They bid each other goodnight, before Tigress began to make her way to the cottage she shared with Po and Mr. Ping.

Mr. Ping was already sound asleep when she entered the cottage, so she quietly made her way to her sleeping quarter. She yawned before laying on her bed, gently removing her arm from under the cub so she could lay fully on the bed, but she still held on tightly to the feline. Tigress stretched out her arms in order to get some feeling back into it, after having the cub in her arm for longer than she expected. She caressed the cub's head and was about to doze off, when she heard the front door open and close. Heavy footsteps were soon heard, getting louder, but not loud enough to wake anyone, as they approached her room door.

"Tigress?" she heard, none other than Po, whisper.

"Come in, Po." She whispered back. Po slid the door open and smiled as he approached the feline. His eyes widened in surprised when he saw Lei Lei sleeping next to the feline.

"I thought you brought her home." Po whispered as he walked around and sat on the other side of the feline's bed, closer to the cub and in Tigress' line of sight.

"I did. But she wouldn't let go of me. So her parents said she could stay with me tonight." Tigress replied. Po chuckled and caressed the cub's head. He stopped after a few strokes and turned his attention back to the feline.

"I spoke to my dad, after you left." Po stated. "He and Mei Mei saw us."

"So I was told." Tigress replied, most likely knowing Po knew Mei Mei was with her.

"He said that, he was ok with it. Just as long as I'm happy."

"Mei Mei said the same thing."

Po smiled. "So… no more doubts, now that that's out of the way?" he asked. Tigress gave a soft chuckle and nodded. They both looked down at the panda cub between them, and smiled as they watched her peacefully sleep. Po couldn't help but admire how Tigress and the cub looked together.

"She's really adorable, isn't she?" Po whispered.

"Hmm. She is." Tigress agreed, stroking the cub's cheek.

Po soon leaned in and nuzzled his forehead with the feline's, before whispering.

"The two of you, look adorable together. You'd definitely make a great mom one day, Ti." Po told her. Tigress chuckled.

"Maybe. But I don't think I'm ready for such a responsibility." She replied. She then suddenly got an idea.

"I'll tell you what, Po. You come out of this fight alive, and we can talk some more about it." Tigress grinned.

Po chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Then I'm definitely coming back. Goodnight, Ti." He told her, making his way to leave the room.

"Po?" Tigress called. He stopped and turned towards the feline. "Why don't you join us tonight." She patted the space where he had sat on the bed.

Po smiled and made his way back to the bed. "If that's what you want, Ti." He said, laying down on the other side of the bed with Lei Lei sleeping between them. Subconsciously feeling a second warmth, the cub twisted and turned to the other side, snuggling herself into Po's belly. They both chuckled at that, then shared a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight, Ti. I love you."

"I love you, too, Po."

And with that, they drifted off to sleep, knowing they had a big day ahead of them.

* * *

 **Published: 11.01.16**

 **Ok, I may have gone a little overboard with Tigress' softness, but we all know we're gonna see her soft side in the movie. So… meh.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed my first story for the year. Love you all.**

 **Plz review.**

 **~Zea.**


End file.
